canonpairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gakuen Alice
Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyūga Mikan and Natsume first meet in her first day at Gakuen Alice. Initially, their first impression was negative due to Natsume’s cold and perverted attitude and Mikan’s stubbornness and naivety. He often bullied and ignored her whereas she didn’t hesitate to fight back against him. However, as time passes, the two slowly began to see each other’s strength and weakness, particularly that Natsume suffers from a severe illness and is being abused. Mikan develops a strong desire to help Natsume with his problems whereas Natsume, after she saves his life and he learns she too is being targeted by the academy, becomes determined to protect her at all costs. They gradually begin to fall in love with each other but Mikan was oblivious to Natsume’s feelings while her own confused her. Mikan eventually suspects Natsume had grown romantically interested in her and his promise to never leave her makes her more certain. Towards the climax, Natsume confesses to the Elementary Principal that he loves Mikan, who was surprised. They later discover their mothers had been best friends and hoped to keep their connection through their children meeting and ending up together. Mikan later is able to feel Natsume’s emotions, which overwhelm her and prompt her to confess her own feelings to him. They are later forced to be separated for several months until they are allowed a brief meeting for Christmas, during which they perform the Alice Stone Exchange and Natsume proposes to Mikan, who accepts. Their dream of having a future together is almost destroyed when Natsume dies trying to stop the Elementary Principal and Mikan, after sacrificing her Alice to try to save him, has her memories erased and she is expelled. Her best friend, Hotaru, however, sacrifices herself to change Natsume’s fate. Four years later, Natsume finds Mikan, helps her regain her memories, and they rekindle their relationship, which includes them wearing matching engagement rings. After Mikan graduated from the academy, she and Natsume got married and had children together. Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi When Mikan first met Ruka, she was surprised he was Natsume’s best friend due to their opposite personalities; while Natsume is cold and quiet, Ruka is warm and pleasant. Ruka is one of the few who first tries to befriend Mikan and treat her with kindness. As a result, Mikan takes an instant liking to Ruka and they become fast friends. However, Ruka quickly develops a crush on Mikan due to her cuteness and cheerfulness, which makes him feel embarrassed. He later forms a friendly rivalry with Natsume over Mikan’s attention. Mikan was oblivious of Ruka’s feelings until he finally confessed. Although Ruka admits he truly loves her and wants her to forget about Natsume, he is content with remaining as he friend because he loves both Mikan and Natsume, and is deeply grateful to Mikan for making Natsume happy. Although surprised by Ruka’s feelings for her, she decides to remain only as a dear friend and they remained close friends. Tsubasa Andō and Misaki Harada Tsubasa and Misaki met when they were 3-years-old after both enrolled in the academy. Since then, both have had a close relationship. Misaki tends to take control over Tsubasa, who tolerates it because he secretly likes her dominant attitude. Many of their friends comment they act like an old married couple. Tsubasa likes to exaggerate their friendship by saying they are dating but Misaki insists they are strictly friends. However, towards the end of the series, Tsubasa finally admits he is in love with Misaki. He later confesses to her and asks her to be his girlfriend, and she responds she thought they had been a couple all along. After their graduation, Tsubasa and Misaki got married. Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi Izumi and Yuka are the parents of Mikan. When they first met, Izumi was 22 and had been hired as an elementary teacher whereas Yuka was 10 and was his student. At first, they didn’t get along due to Izumi’s perverted attitude and Yuka’s stubbornness. However, Yuka confesses she wanted to escape from the academy because she missed her family and Izumi comforted her. Over the next six years, Izumi and Yuka developed a better relationship but Yuka secretly began falling in love with him. At age 16, she finally confesses but he rejects her because of their status as teacher and student despite his own feelings for her. However, he finally accepts his love for Yuka and confesses to her, starting a relationship. They share one night together before Izumi is accidentally killed by Persona at the Elementary Principal’s order. In retaliation, Yuka inserts Izumi and Persona’s Alices into him to make him revert to a child and lose a significant amount of his powers. Yuka then discovers she is pregnant with Izumi’s child and gives birth to Mikan, whom she later abandons to protect her from the academy. Up until her death, Yuka never lived another man the way she did for Izumi and, after her death, she was buried next to Izumi with his last name. Sumire Shoda and Kokoroyomi Sumire and Kokoroyomi have known each other since they were 5-years-old. Kokoroyomi used to be emotionless and never smiled but Sumire, frustrated with this, demanded that he start smiling more. Since then, he has never stopped smiling. Both appear that they don’t particularly like each other but they are actually close friends who tend to insult and tease the other. Sumire acts like she is more interested in Natsume and Ruka but, at the end of the series, she and Kokoroyomi eventually acknowledge their feelings for each other and start dating. Persona and Nobara Persona first met Nobara when she was five-years-old and had been abandoned in the academy. Her kindness was so enchanting to him that he allowed her to be the only person allowed to touch him. Nobara always knew Persona was actually a lonely and sad person despite his horrific crimes, and she felt a deep desire to protect him. However, even Nobara is not exempt from Persona’s anger, as he was enraged at her for asking him stop hurting Mikan and Natsume, and later nearly killed her when she mentioned Izumi. Despite this, Nobara never held any ill will towards Persona and actually wanted to comfort him as he expressed deep remorse. When Mikan saves Nobara from dying, Persona felt indebt to Mikan and offered to help her escape, and Nobara is the one who persuaded Mikan to try to forgive Persona for her father’s death. At the end of the series, Persona felt so guilty for his actions that he resigned from the academy and chose not to say goodbye to Nobara out of shame. However, a couple of years later, the two seemed to have reconciled, as they get married and have a daughter. Natsume x Mikan Gakuen-alice 164990.jpg Gakuen-alice 157418.jpg Gakuen-alice 150116.jpg Gakuen-alice 145379.jpg Gakuen-alice 39831.jpg Gakuen.Alice.full.1182891.jpg Gakuen.Alice.full.1123516.jpg Gakuen.Alice.full.885360.jpg Gakuen.Alice.full.805325.jpg F140.01.jpg 23459475 p14.jpg 23459475 p10.jpg 20884320.jpg 14486016.jpg 9623889.jpg 6080693.jpg 3873654.jpg 483712.jpg 393004.jpg 391885.jpg 391423.jpg 353037.jpg 346267.jpg 177252.jpg 98500.jpg 98478.jpg 79333.jpg Fwged78.jpg Hairbun.jpg Glomp.jpg Tsuabasa x Harada TsubasaMisaki.jpg Tsubasa Mikan MIsaki.jpg 16546891a4920810547l.jpg Gakuen-alice-132928.jpg Gakuen alice v10 ch54 je p 04.jpg 57 003.jpg Ga 94.08.jpg Gakuen alice v08 ch46 p05.jpg Gakuen alice v10 ch54 je p 11.jpg Qgakuen alice v09 ch50 p09 je.jpg Tga 170 alicedreams.jpg U021.jpg Tsubasa and Misaki.jpg ConfessToMiskai.jpg 98483.jpg 98495.jpg 228.jpg Tsuabasa x Harada.png 230.png Izumi x Yuka Tumblr l91m6u0twm1qc11xko1 500-1-.jpg Izumi x Yuka.jpg Lgakuen alice chap. 116.03.png-1-.jpg E029 30915-1-.jpg M002 22425-1-.jpg M012 9032-1-.jpg L008 14570-1-.jpg Couple Rating Natsume x Mikan 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Tsuabasa x Harada 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Izumi x Yuka 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story!